The invention relates generally to content distribution, including distribution of base content and additional content and/or information by means of events triggered by code in the base content.
A wide range of techniques have been developed for content distribution that allow for some flexibility in replacement, addition or other manipulation of selected portions of base content. For example, conventional television programming and similar content may be disseminated via the airwaves, satellite transmission, cable transmission, Internet and other network delivery, and so forth. The content delivered is typically pre-programmed and often includes base content (e.g., the underlying programming of interest to the audience) assembled with additional content, such as scheduled advertisements, public announcements, and the like. Such content selection, assembly and distribution are commonly performed by a particular provider, such as a television network, cable provider, or other source. Other entities, mainly downstream in the distribution chain, then disseminate and deliver the content to potential audiences.
For many reasons, however, it is quite often desirable to allow for certain portions of the base content and/or the additional content to be replaced with other material, or to allow material to be added to the assembled content stream. For example, television programming may include underlying program content, and certain advertisements, program notices, and so forth, sold or desired by the provider (e.g., a network). The network may work cooperatively with local or regional entities (e.g., affiliates), however, to allow for certain advertisements and announcements to be sold to the benefit of these entities. The content provided by these entities can then be inserted into the provided content at the time of delivery, such as replacing a default advertisement or announcement.
Mechanisms for cuing such insertion or replacement include designating “events” in the content stream, such as by tone cues or other triggers. The entities that perform the insertions or replacements will then monitor the content stream for such event triggers, and perform the insertion or replacement when the triggers are detected. Such techniques are common, for example, in providing “ad avails” for local television affiliates, allowing a revenue stream to be realized by the affiliates by selling advertisements, providing public services via announcements, and so forth.
Such techniques, while effective, tend to be quite simple, and allow for somewhat limited in terms of the options for the selection, provision and range of events that may be triggered. That is, many such systems may be designed to operate with a single data transfer protocol, allow for very basic events to be triggered (e.g., ad avails), and may not permit multiple suppliers or downstream content providers to participate in the insertion or replacement of content.
There is a need in the field for techniques that will provide greater flexibility to the providers of basic content and providers of inserted or replacement content via event triggers. Such techniques may allow for a wider range of options in terms of content and a much greater flexibility in the audiences that may be served, as well as improvements in the quality and specificity in the targeting of interested audiences.